Will He Still Love Me In The Morning?
by Christica
Summary: Lelouch has begun to view his relationship with Suzaku in a different way. Will these new feelings he feel be returned or will he have to hide them until the end of his days?
1. Warning and Plot

**Will He Still Love Me In The Morning?**

**Code Geass [SuzaLulu] Fanfiction**

**WARNING: **Mature content!!! This story contains things that many people might not find suitable for younger audiences. I highly suggest being at least 15 years old and familiar with Shounen Ai before reading it.

**PLOT:** Lelouch has begun to view his relationship with Suzaku in a different way. Will these new feelings he feel be returned or will he have to hide them until the end of his days?


	2. The Story

"Suzaku!" Lelouch fell back onto his bed and panted heavily. He slowly lifted his hand up and stared at it blankly. A whitish liquid dripped off his hand and onto his face, causing him to turn his head to the side. The expression on his face was one of self-loathing and disgust. "_Damnit…_" He dropped his hand onto the bed and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

Outside his bedroom, CC stood in front of the door. She stared at the door until she heard soft snoring on the other side. She shook her head as she turned and walked down the hall.

(-,-)

The next day, Lelouch slowly opened his eyes with a groan.

"So, you're finally up."

"Witch." Lelouch sat up and glared at CC, who was munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza. Seeing the pizza made his stomach growl, so… He reached out for a slice.

This caused CC to grab the box of pizza and scoot a few inches away from Lelouch.

"Heh. You sure are greedy, Witch." He sighed as he crossed his arms. "What time is it?"

"It's past Noon and I wasn't being greedy." She handed him a small, plastic bottle. "I just think you should clean you hands before you start touching my food."

Lelouch reluctantly took the bottle and juggled it in his fingers. "Excuse me?"

CC took a bight of another slice, cheese dripping down to her chin. "I heard you last night."

Lelouch could feel his face starting to get warm. "What are you talking about?"

"If you really feel that way about him, why don't you tell him?"

Lelouch opened the plastic bottle, which was hand sanitizer, and squirted a glob of it into his hand. "Again… What are you talking about?" He rubbed his hands together, vigorously. He was obviously becoming nervous.

"What, indeed." CC stood up, taking the box of pizza with her. She walked around to the other side of the bed and sat the pizza box on the night stand. "You know, Lelouch." She got onto the bed and crawled towards him. "If you're afraid of being rejected, you could just use your Geass to make him love you."

That did it. Lelouch's cheeks became a bright red as he stared into the face of the witch. "I can't." He turned his head to the side. "_I've already used it on him._"

The green haired witch smirked as she curled up beside him. "And when you say 'him', you mean Suzaku Kururugi, right?"

The black haired teen whipped his head back around and looked down at the witch, who had a cat-like smile on her face. She had hit the nail directly on the head, which made Lelouch's entire face turn red. "I have no reason to tell you if you are right or not." He turned his head away from her. He could swear, from the corner of his eye, he could see horns and a tail on her.

"If it Is rejection you are afraid of…" CC got onto her knees and placed her hands gently on his face. She turned his face to her, forcing him to look at her. "I can make you a special, one time, deal."

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow as she spoke. "A deal? What kind of deal?"

"A new ability."

_Thought so. _The teen reached up and removed her hands from his face. "You do enjoy toying with me, don't you."

She looked coy as she spoke again. "I'm serious, Lelouch." She held her hand up, revealing her wrist. "When certain circumstances are met… I can grant you the ability to use your Geass a second time on any One person of your choosing."

"Really?" He placed his hand over his eye as he thought. "What kind of 'circumstances'?"

The witch's expression seemed to be a sad one, but she truthfully had no emotions at that moment. While keeping her one hand up, she reached over to the night stand and opened the drawer. She reached in and pulled out the letter opener inside.

Lelouch watch her, a bit puzzled at first. But, when she lifted up the letter opener, he had an idea of what she was planning to do with it.

Since he was expecting it, Lelouch didn't even flinch as CC dragged the blade across her wrist. He watch as blood began to trickle down her arm and into her sleeve, staining it red. "Lelouch." He looked back at her face.

CC held her wrist out to him. "First… You must drink some of my blood." She watched as he took her hand and placed his lips on her wrist without a moment of hesitation.

When he lifted his head back up, he swallowed the blood that was in his mouth. A little blood was left on his lips so it trickled down to his chin.

CC quickly leaned forward and licked up the blood that was escaping. As she was moving back, she took Lelouch's hand. "Next… I must mix my blood into your bloodstream."

Lelouch clenched his fist and shot CC a glare. "In other words, you plan to cut my wrist?"

CC tilted her head to the side a little. "I don't have to cut your wrist." She gently opened his hand back up. "I was planning to cut your palm." She placed the blade of the letter opener on his palm.

When she received confirmation that he was ready, she drug the blade across his palm. Blood began to spill out of the fresh wound as she held her wrist over his hand. A few drops of her blood dripped onto his hand, mixing into his blood, turning it orange for a moment.

Suddenly, Lelouch felt a great amount of pain in his left eye. He tried to place his hand on his eye but CC grabbed both of his wrists. He let out a scream and his hand began to heal. He turned pale and his hair gained a green tint.

Once his hand was fully healed, the witch released both of his wrists and watched as he fell back. "The pain was necessary." She slid off the bed and stood up. "Now you will be able to re-use your Geass on any One person that you have used it on before."

Lelouch laid there, panting, as he tried to regain himself.

"Oh." She looked back at him. "I suggest not using your Geass until you are ready to use that new power, also…" She got a very serious expression. "Don't mess up when you use it. If I were to try that contract again, it could very well kill you." She walked towards the door of his bedroom. "I'm not ready to let you die." She opened the door and walked through it. "I'm not finished with you yet." She closed the door behind her.

(-,-)

After resting for nearly twenty hours, Lelouch was at a casino with his friend Rivalz. They were, once again, skipping school to gamble. "Checkmate."

"Alright, Lulu! You won!"

Lelouch crossed his arms and gave a small smile as his friend praised him about his victory.

"Like hell he did." The loser stood up and pulled out a gun. He aimed the barrel directly between Lelouch's eyes. "He must have fucking cheated."

Rivalz quickly ducked down behind Lelouch's chair. He was scared and had no idea of what to do.

Normally, a gun to his face wouldn't bother him, at least not since he had received his Geass. Sadly… The witch suggested that he not use it, for it might erase his special, one use ability. He couldn't help but quiver as he stared into the darkness of the barrel.

He clenched his eyes tightly. _Damnit! I'm not ready to die. I still haven't fulfilled my promise and…_ His thoughts drifted to Suzaku and he almost wanted to cry. _Suzaku!_

"Don't move." A young man with light brown hair stood behind the angry man. He had a gun pressed to the back of the man's had and a serious expression on his face.

The familiar voice caused Rivalz to peek up from behind Lelouch. "It's Suzaku."

_Suzaku? _Lelouch opened his eyes to see if what Rivalz said was true. It was him. Suzaku was here.

The man quickly dropped his gun and allowed Suzaku to restrain him. Once the man's hands were secure, the honorary Britannian looked around the casino. "Is everyone alright?" His questioned was answered with cheers.

After a while, the police arrived to take the man away. Of course, Lelouch and Rivalz found a place to hide so they would not be questioned. "Lelouch… I think the police are gone."

Rivalz and Lelouch crawled out of their hiding spot, which was behind a few cars. "I'm surprised no one tried to look in here for us, Lulu."

"That's because I told them I would look." Suzaku walked out from behind another car with his arms crossed. "Rivalz… Would you mind going back on your own? I need to speak with Lelouch."

"Uh… Aye, aye." Rivalz saluted Suzaku and ran off to his bike. "Uh… Good luck, Lulu."

Suzaku watched Rivalz leave and then walked up to Lelouch. "Lelouch… I've got a question for you."

Lelouch was beginning to feel a little uneasy. The guy he had hidden feelings for was right in front of him. All he had to do was activate his special Geass and he would be his, forever. But, he wasn't sure if he should. "Yes, Suzaku?"

The light brown haired young man reached into his jacket and pulled out some papers. "I found these in my desk." He held them out so he could see them.

What Suzaku was holding was pictures, of himself. Some of them were just candied street shots but… A few of them were shots taken while he was changing for gym. There was even a couple of him in the gym's shower.

Lelouch almost lost his cool as he stared at the pictures. _Those are my pictures…_ He looked up at Suzaku, just a little bit confused. "Why are you showing me these?"

"Because I received a note with them…" He placed the pictures back into his jacket and pulled out the note. "~'If you want to find out where these came from, head to the casino and look for…'~" He looked up from the note and stared. "~'Lelouch.'~" He crumpled the note in his hand and grabbed Lelouch's shirt with his other. "So… What are these pictures about?"

_Damn… What do I do?_ Lelouch was trying to think of what to say when he remembered how he got those pictures. He had used his Geass on a random male student and told him to get as many pictures as he could, with out getting caught.

With an internal sigh, Lelouch came to a decision. His cheeks turned red as he looked Suzaku in the eyes. "Suzaku… I…"

Suzaku had a feeling about what would happen next. He released Lelouch's shirt and took a few steps back. "I… I can't believe this." He had a shocked expression on his face.

Lelouch tried to step forward but was stopped by Suzaku's gun. "S-suzaku."

"Don't move, Lelouch…" His hand began to shake as he stared at Lelouch. "Are you telling me… That… You Did take this pictures?"

"A-actually… I asked someone to take them, but…"

"That's sick, Lelouch."

"I have a good reason."

"Really? Then what is it!?"

_Damn… This backfired… _"It's… Because I like you… A lot." Lelouch glanced down at the ground.

Suzaku lowered his arm and walked to Lelouch while putting away his gun. He grabbed the black haired boy's shoulders. His fingers dug into Lelouch's shoulder.

Lelouch winced from the mild pain. Suddenly, he felt himself get pulled forward and his lips make contact with Suzaku's.

When the kissing stop, Lelouch looked to Suzaku, a little confused. "Suzaku?"

Suzaku smiled and held Lelouch close. He laid his chin on his slender shoulder and sighed. "Lulu… I'm so glad to hear you like me… You have No idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"S-suzaku…"

Suzaku straightened up and smiled. "Hey, Lulu, want to go get something to eat, or something?"

_I guess I didn't need this damn thing after all._ Lelouch smiled and was a bout to say something but then changed his mind. _Maybe… _"Suzaku… Would you like to come to my house? You could even stay the night." He blushed, hopping Suzaku wouldn't realize what was going on.

Suzaku blushed, knowing all to well what Lelouch had planned. "Sure."

(-,-)

Back at Lelouch's home, CC at by the window in his room. She sighed as she folded her arms on the windowsill and stared off into the distance. "Hmm?" A smile crept onto her face as she saw what she was waiting for.

She stood up and put the chair back where it belonged. She looked out the window again and saw that Lelouch and Suzaku were almost to the door. With a smile, she quickly ran out of the room and into a spare one.

Downstairs, Lelouch and Suzaku walked into the house. Suzaku quietly closed the door behind him and glanced around the place. _I can't believe I'm actually here._

_I can't believe he's actually here. _Lelouch glanced back at Suzaku, blushing. _Okay! Calm down… Let's see… Don't want to move to fast… _"Suzaku… Are you hungry?"

Suzaku looked at Lelouch and smirked. "Lulu… Let's just cut to the chase." He walked up to him and ran his hands through Lelouch's black hair. "I know you want me, just as bad as I want you."

Lelouch was shocked. "L-let's get something to eat."

"Let's go to your room." Suzaku pressed his lips against Lelouch's, kissing him. "When I'm done… You definitely won't be hungry."

With out giving Lelouch time to regain himself, Suzaku grabbed his hand and pulled him along upstairs.

Lelouch was trying to think but he was a t such a loss of words he couldn't even form thoughts. "Huh?"

"I said… Which is your room?"

"That one. Hmm?" _I-I thought my door was closed… _He shook the thought from his head as he and Suzaku entered his room.

Suzaku gently pushed Lelouch towards the bed as he closed the door. He then began to walk over to the bed while taking off his shirt.

"S-suzaku…"

"Shh…" With his shirt off, Suzaku pushed Lelouch back a little of the bed. "Let's not talk." He undid the front of Lelouch's shirt before kissing his neck.

A small and soft moan escaped Lelouch's lips from Suzaku's soft touch. Not wanting to wait for Suzaku to finish taking off his shirt for him, he took it off himself.

This act of eagerness caused Suzaku to smile. He began to lick Lelouch's neck and blow on the same spot. The moans that the young man released excited him. He stopped his teasing and made sure Lelouch was in the middle of the bed.

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku as the young Japanese man straddled him. He was a bit confused. Why? Because Suzaku just sat there, staring down at him.

With a blush, Lelouch sat himself up and reached for Suzaku's pants. He carefully undid them before falling back onto his pillows.

Suzaku smiled at Lelouch, letting out a small little laugh. He bent down and gently nipped and sucked on Lelouch's neck.

Lelouch moaned softly from this. He moaned even more as the urge to remove his own pants ran over him.

Suzaku could easily tell what the man below him wanted. He removed his lips from Lelouch's neck, leaving behind some saliva. He sat up and scooted down to Lelouch's waist.

Lelouch watched as Suzaku unbuttoned his pants for him. His face then turned bright red as his pants were pulled off. Then, he turned even redder as Suzaku dropped his own pants.

Suzaku laid back on top of Lelouch and began to kiss him. He forced his tongue into the young Britannian's mouth. He entangled their tongues for a while before stopping to look into Lelouch's indigo eyes.

Lelouch looked back into Suzaku's green eyes. They only needed to see each other's eyes to know that they were both ready for the next step…

(-,-)

A few hours later, Lelouch was laying beside Suzaku, his head on the young man's chest. He glanced up to see that the man he loved was sleeping calmly. He snuggled into him and soon felt an arm wrap around his back.

Suzaku opened his eyes and smiled at Lelouch. He gave him a loving kiss before speaking. "Never, in my wildest dreams, did I believe that I would be here with you, like this."

"Suzaku…" Lelouch looked a little sad as he sat up. "I have a serious question for you."

"Hmm?" Suzaku sat up as well so he could look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"This is just a hypothetical question, but… If I was Zero… Would you be able to kill me?"

Suzaku was surprised by the question. He then let out a little laugh. "Come on, Lulu. What kind of silly question is that?"

"Just answer the question."

"…" Suzaku glanced down at the sheets. "Well… I suppose… If it came down to it…" He looked back into Lelouch's eyes. "I probably wouldn't be able to."

"_Just as I thought…_ Suzaku." Lelouch lifted his head up and had a serious expression on his face. "I Am Zero."

"What? Quit fooling around."

"Why would I joke about something so serious?" His left eye began to glow as the Geass formed. "I am Zero. One day, you will be forced to try and take my life. When that day comes, I don't want your feelings to cloud your judgment, for my own feelings will not cloud mine." The eye with the Geass glowed even brighter as he gave his command. "Sleep, Suzaku Kururugi, and when you awake you will have no memory of what happened this evening. Your feelings for me will be as if they never existed and you will only view me as an old friend."

"Lelouch…" The Geass began to take affect on Suzaku. "I… Love… Y…" He feel down on the bed, fast asleep.

CC, who had been standing outside the room, walked in. "Lelouch…" She could see that the young man was crying. She walked over to the bed and held him.

Lelouch sobbed into CC's chest. The green tint in his hair slowly faded away.

(-,-)

The next day, Lelouch walked into the Student Council room. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Lulu!" Shirley glanced over at Lelouch. "Suzaku has amnesia."

"No, no. I just can't seem to remember anything about yesterday."

Lelouch walked over to Suzaku and looked into his eyes. "Nothing?"

"Uh… Yeah, nothing."

"Maybe you hit your head."

"We already suggested that." Milly let out a little sigh. "But he doesn't have any bumps on his head."

Lelouch smiled and then let out a shrug. "Guess you should eat more fish then."

"Hey!" Suzaku grabbed Lelouch and put him in a headlock.

Everyone in the room began to laugh. Only one person's laugh had a slight hint of sadness to it.

_I truly wish there had been another way, Suzaku… But, at least, I will always remember that magical night that you and I spent together. Always…_

_**(FIN)**_


End file.
